


Living in Sin (All the Rules are Changing Now)

by holtzmanns, writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Smut, Stripper AU, Tribbing, client Vanessa, lap dance, stripper Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa is dragged for a fun night out to a strip club, and meets one dancer in particular who she's captivated by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Black by Kari Kimmel.
> 
> Thank you Holtz for beta-ing this and cheering me on/validating me, as well as helping me out by suggesting the song! <3 
> 
> Also, please note: for the purpose of this fic I made Brooke someone who provides full service sex work; however, as far as I know (which is v little), the majority of strippers/dancers do not do this. Regardless, NEVER harass a stripper/dancer OR ANY OTHER KIND OF SEX WORKER. They don't owe you shit for your money. Don't expect full service unless you're hiring someone full service, and even if they offer full service, respect their boundaries, they still don't owe you anything. And tip your dancers well. 
> 
> Also also, please don't take this as an accurate portrayal of a strip club. I have 0 idea if it actually is.

Vanessa wouldn't call herself a prude. On the contrary, she knows how to have fun. She’ll go out to bars, chat up pretty girls, maybe dance with them, all that shit. Maybe even take them home from time to time.

Still, she has her limits. Like, for example, seeing incredibly beautiful, incredibly naked women dance right in front of her, extending long fingers to stroke her palm as they take the dollar from her hand and tuck it into the only clothing they’re wearing.

Unfortunately, her friends have no such limits, and so she finds herself being dragged by Silky and A’keria to Club 96 on a Friday night, because it’s ‘half off lap dances and ladies drink free.’ 

Fucking Silky. 

“I don’t understand why we gotta go to this.” Vanessa whispers in A’keria’s ear as she marches her inside.

“Hush,” retorts A’keria, rolling her eyes, “You think I wanna be here? It’s Silk’s turn to pick the place.”

“I can hear y’all hoes, you know.” Silky turns back to them, eyes narrow and finger wagging in the air. “Be as shady as you want, half a dance and two shots in and you gonna be thankin’ me for bringing you here.”

Vanessa snorts, but says nothing as they push their way inside.

The inside of the club is all silver and dimmed lights, much classier than Vanessa would ever expect. Patrons drink cocktails from long, thin glasses and lounge against vinyl booths as they watch, mesmerized by the dancers up front, no one daring to say a word lest it interrupt the choreography.

And, Vanessa has to admit, it’s  _ good _ choreography. She settles into a booth while Silky rushes off to get drinks, leaving herself and A’keria to watch the girl gyrating on stage. She’s young, slim, and tan, with platinum hair and long eyelashes that she bats innocently as she dances. Her movements are slow, fluid, with a coyness that Vanessa can’t help but be taken in by. 

Not sexy, necessarily, but intriguing, almost endearing.

The illusion is shattered in the next moment when the girl’s music ends and she saunters off stage, a crooked finger gesturing to one of the patrons up front before she runs into a red-lit, closed-off back area.

“Is that where they…”

“Uh-huh.” A’keria nods. “Now, I know Jesus said I shouldn’t judge nobody, but when you run off with a girl that young when you got a hairline that receded, girl, I don’t know what the Lord expects.”

Silky returns with their drinks and slides in beside Vanessa, and before A’keria can say anything else to disparage the man who’s just disappeared, the music rares up again, and another girl walks onstage. This time, the girl is tall, spindly, with a mischievous grin on her face that spells trouble from the minute she grabs the pole. Her dance is no less than acrobatic; the minute the beat drops, so does she, her limbs and torso twisting as she wraps around the pole, crawls up and down, anything she can do to keep people guessing and keep the dollars coming. And  _ boy _ , do they come, though Vanessa isn’t sure it’s from lust so much as sheer admiration. Either way, by the time the girl is finished her dance, she has two bouncers on stage with her, mopping up her tips before she practically skips away, tongue running over her teeth and eyes glinting like she knows she’s got everyone wrapped around her finger and wants to rub it in.

“So?” Silky raises an eyebrow as the noise raises again in the room, a pop song playing over the speakers as staff gets the stage ready for the next number, “What y’all hoes think?”

“It’s alright.” Vanessa shrugs, “Can’t say anything’s got my jush goin’ though, you know what I’m saying?”

“Oh, baby, I think you might about to be wrong about that, look.” A’keria pokes Vanessa and points her direction to the stage, and that’s when Vanessa notices the song that’s already begun to play.

_ Black, _ by Kari Kimmel. Vanessa’s sex jam. A’keria smiles knowingly, but before Vanessa can fire back any retort, the curtains open, and Vanessa knows she’s absolutely fucked.

This dancer is completely different from the other two girls Vanessa’s just seen. Sure the other two were talented, but they were dancers, pure and simple. This woman, well. She’s a dancer, that’s for sure, but her choreography isn’t just steps or tricks--it’s pure, unadulterated sex, sex that fills the room and quiets it completely as she flips her long blonde hair, drops into the splits, licks her fingers and flashes a knowing glance at one person yet everyone at once. It’s only about halfway into the routine that Vanessa notices that the dancer hasn’t even touched the pole yet--and from the way she’s crawling off the stage, it seems that she doesn’t have any plans to. 

Vanessa grabs the entire stack of dollars she and her friends have pooled together so fast she almost gives herself a papercut. 

The woman smiles and stalks over, green eyes locked on Vanessa as she licks her lips.

“Hi, baby.” The woman purrs as she traces a gloved finger along Vanessa’s cheek, down her neck and arm, right to her hand before she grabs the bills, smirking when Vanessa shivers and squirms a bit in her seat. Vanessa expects that to be that, expects the woman to turn away and start giving the same attention to other, equally eager patrons, but she doesn’t. Instead, she throws one leg over Vanessa’s lap and settles down with one hand under Vanessa’s chin and the other rested lightly on her shoulder. 

_ Fuck. _

The music comes to its bridge as the woman begins to grind on her, slowly coming down over her lap until she’s fully seated there, hips still circling into Vanessa’s own. Vanessa feels her cheeks grow hot, and of course the woman notices, of course it eggs her on, bringing her motions to a slower pace, a more teasing rhythm that allows her to drink in every inch of Vanessa’s reaction. Vanessa, for her part, feels like hiding her face in her hands, feels like curling up into a little ball, but she’s frozen to the spot, mesmerized, wishing that the moment would never end.

“Wanna keep this going, kitten?” the woman leans down and whispers into Vanessa’s ear, “Fifty per song, but I’ll make it twenty-five for a pretty thing like you. And it looks like you’ve already paid me enough for two.”

The song ends, and Vanessa is up and rushing to the back room so fast, her head starts to spin.

The back room, to Vanessa’s surprise, is actually more like a hallway. Separate doors line the walls, and when the woman pulls Vanessa into a vacant one and closes the door behind her, Vanessa realizes that they’ve been sound-proofed, dim red lighting illuminating nothing but a rug, a speaker through which the music continues to play, and a soft, wide chair. 

She’s barely taken it all in before she’s being whirled around and pushed into the chair, the dance continuing at an even more teasing rate. This time, the woman doesn’t make her move immediately; instead she traces her hands over Vanessa’s body, just barely grazing her shoulder and neck with her fingers as she walks around to the back of the chair and leans in behind her.

“What’s your name, baby?” The woman’s breath is hot, but not heavy, her voice easy and casual, as if teasing Vanessa is no task at all. If Vanessa is being honest, it’s really not--she’s already putty in the woman’s hands, and the song’s intro hasn’t even finished yet.

“Vanessa.” she moans as the woman comes back around, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek before straddling her lap, not sitting down quite yet. 

“How pretty,” the woman purrs. “Mine’s Brooke.”

“Nice to meet you.”

The woman laughs, then sits, grinding and smirking as Vanessa lets out a soft  _ oh _ . As the song continues, Brooke’s movements get more intense, more heated, yet somehow softer, the rutting of her hips getting smaller and more subtle. She leans down and begins to kiss along Vanessa’s skin, smirking as she works her way up and draws quiet moans from Vanessa’s throat with every kiss. 

“You like it when I do that?” Brooke pulls away to look Vanessa in the eyes, and Vanessa’s too far gone to do anything but nod. “Good,” Brooke laughs. “‘Cause I got a whole lot more tricks, sweetheart, and I’ll show you ‘em all for a hundred.”

Vanessa has never shelled out the cash in her pockets so fast. Brooke smiles smugly as she tucks the tribute into her bra, then turns her attention back to Vanessa.

Brooke’s done this a hundred times, with a hundred different people, Vanessa knows that. Still, she can’t help but feel a little special as Brooke continues her dance, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Soon, her touch moves from teasing to exploratory, traveling its way down to the hem of Vanessa’s shirt before pulling it off completely.

“Aw, there’s no need to be shy, baby.” Brooke clicks her tongue, bringing Vanessa’s hands down and pinning them lightly to her sides when Vanessa instinctively tries to cover herself up. “Goodness, you’re a cute little thing, aren’t you? Blushing already. This okay, sweetheart?” Brooke grabs hold of Vanessa’s hands again and brings them to her waist, waiting for Vanessa to grab on before letting go.

“Good girl.” she purrs before leaning in and kissing Vanessa so softly and sweetly that Vanessa hardly notices Brooke’s hands palming her tits and teasing her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Vanessa throws her head back and moans, and that’s when Brooke’s hands continue their journey down, tracing over her stomach and sides and coming to rest delicately on the waistband of Vanessa’s skirt. 

“How d’you want it, baby, you want me to play with your clit, or you wanna ride my fingers?” Brooke whispers in Vanessa’s ear, gently kissing the area where it meets Vanessa’s jaw. “Or maybe you wanna get teased more? Hm? Want mommy to keep playing with you?”

“Play with my clit.” Vanessa pants, “Please, mommy, play with my clit.”

“So polite.” Brooke praises, her voice thick with bemusement and pride. “Alright, sweetie, you asked for it.”

Before Vanessa can ask what she means, Brooke’s hand is under her skirt, the other on her hip to pull her closer, cueing her to grind into the fingers stroking along her slit through her panties.

“You’re dripping.” Brooke teases before finally dipping her hand under Vanessa’s underwear, hands easily finding their way through Vanessa’s slickness and onto her clit.

Brooke’s fingers worked deftly and lightly, the barely-there touch working Vanessa up to a near frenzy before finally bearing down a little more, the added pressure bringing her right to the edge.

“You like that, kitten?” Brooke fusses as she continues to work circles around Vanessa’s clit, the pace getting faster as the second song reaches its chorus. “You like it when mommy touches you in your sweet spot? Huh?”

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , yes I do.” Vanessa admits, the tone of voice making her cheeks burn with shame as intensely as her cunt burns with arousal. “Please, mommy, please…”

“Please what, princess?” Brooke leans down and sucks the nape of Vanessa’s neck, and that’s when Vanessa can’t hold back any more.

“ _ Fuck, mommy, please, please let me come, make me come, please-- _ ”

“Alright, since you asked so nicely.” Brooke laughs, “Come for me, sweetheart.”

By the time Vanessa finally comes down from her orgasm, her legs are already shaking, and it takes Brooke’s full strength to pull her up from the chair. 

“You gonna need someone to help you go back to your friends, sweetheart?” Brooke’s voice drops the seductive tone, the sudden concern written across her face as she looks Vanessa over somehow endearing.

“Please.” Vanessa grunts, grateful for the other woman’s kindness as she nods and begins to walk Vanessa back out to the main room. Silky and A’keria, for their part, look pleased as punch when Brooke finally eases her down, and Vanessa knows in the back of her mind that she’s never going to live this down. Not that she cares, in the moment; right now, everything is Brooke, and all she can focus on is the woman’s lingering touch and amused smile as she finally straightens up and pulls away from Vanessa.

“Wait!” Vanessa calls out before she can reconsider what she’s about to say, before Brooke can walk away. “Can I come back and see you again soon?”

Brooke’s smile deepens, her eyes once again taking on their predatory gleam. “Of course, sweetheart. I’m here every night, except Sundays.” 

“Okay.” Vanessa nods, suddenly breathless all over again. “I’ll be back, then.”

“Alright then.” Brooke smirks as she turns around, tossing one last remark over her shoulder as she begins to walk away.

“I’m looking forward to it, sweetheart.”


	2. Special Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa returns to the strip club to see Brooke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Special Affair by the Internet, which is also the song Brooke dances to. 
> 
> Thank you, Holtz, for peer pressuring me into writing this chapter and also the third chapter, TO BE ADDED WITH HER CO-AUTHORSHIP YEET. Also for betaing. Bicmh, you are the worst influence and I am so grateful <3

Vanessa stays jittery the whole ride home.

“Damn, girl, you always like this when you get laid?” Silky teases as they walk up the stairs to their apartment, Vanessa bouncing on her toes with every step. She doesn’t reply; she’s too busy smiling to herself and thinking about the rest of the night.

At least, what she can remember of it—once Brooke had tossed over a goodbye, everything was a haze of gossip, dance, and drinks. She knows that Silky and A’keria had been looking for the tea, asking progressively more and more risqué questions with every shot, but she’s still holding firm, no matter how much they continue to whine.

It’s not that she has anything against sharing details, at least not usually—this time, though, something feels different. More intimate. Like it’s something she wants to hold close to her chest, keep between herself and Brooke, although she’s not quite sure why.

Maybe it’s just the tequila talking.

She collapses into bed pretty quick once they get into their place, her dreams soft and sweet, filled with red light and delicate hands tracing her body as pet names float in the air. 

—

“Bitch, just tell me what I should  _ doooo. _ ” Vanessa whines, crumpling down into the table and hiding her face in her arms. Next to her, A’keria snorts, looking her up and down like a teacher unimpressed by a student’s outburst. 

“I think you already know what you got to do.” A’keria puts down a mug of coffee and a bottle of extra-strength Advil next to Vanessa’s folded-over body, patting her comfortingly on the shoulder. “Just be safe, okay? Can’t be missin’ work ‘cause I gotta mourn your dumb gay ass.” 

Vanessa groans again, but comes out of her curled position, accepting the coffee and grimacing at the taste. 

“I jus’ don’t know when to go back, you know? Like, when’s too soon for that?” 

This time, A’keria doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t wave off the concern, either—only sits down across from Vanessa and puts a hand to her mouth, frowning as she slips into thought.

“Give it a week, maybe?” She cocks an eyebrow, and Vanessa nods.

“Yeah, a week sounds about right.”

She makes it about three days before she finds herself venturing back to the club. 

Vanessa goes alone next time, slinking in past the bouncer before he can see her blush. She settles into the same booth as last time, but even the familiarity doesn’t help her settle--if anything, the emptiness around her makes her feel even lonelier, even more exposed. She shifts in her seat with each passing number, perking up when a dancer walks on only to be hit with disappointment when she sees that they’re not Brooke. 

_ I’m here every day except Sundays.  _

So why isn’t Brooke around?

Vanessa checks her phone quickly, holding her breath when she sees she’s only been at the club for about fifteen minutes. On the bright side, it’s entirely possible she just hasn’t seen Brooke yet because it’s been so little time.

On the other hand, she’s not sure she can make it much longer, not if she stays this nervous. 

She’s about to give up and sneak back out, retreat back to the apartment and do to herself what she had been hoping Brooke would take care of, when a tall, blonde dancer glides onto the stage, her eyes immediately settling on Vanessa and red lips spreading into a smile. 

Unlike the last time Vanessa was at the club, Brooke’s song is slow and sensual, the singer’s voice almost a whispering drawl over a pounding, yet somehow muffled beat, almost like she’s singing from inside a club herself. Brooke matches the music down to the lyrics, every word punctuated with a thrust of her hips, a flip of her hair, and a shake of her tits. The entire time, it’s like she’s staring at Vanessa--no, she  _ is  _ staring at Vanessa, a fact that Vanessa knows for certain when Brooke winks at her, opening a pit in her stomach. By the time Vanessa recovers, though, Brooke has crept off the stage and crawled towards her, pushing down on Vanessa’s thighs to spread her legs open and pull herself up in-between them. 

“I was hoping I’d see you again.” Brooke’s smile is predatory, her touch light as she traces her hands up Vanessa’s legs, letting her fingers fall to the inside of Vanessa’s thighs.

“Couldn’t stay away.” Vanessa gasps when Brooke’s hands leave her legs and find their way to her hips, pulling Vanessa forward suddenly so that their bodies are practically pressed together. 

“Good.” Brooke leans down and leaves a kiss on the nape of Vanessa’s neck. “Same as last time, then?” 

Vanessa only moans in response, and then she’s back on her feet, running, so lost in her excitement that she doesn’t even notice that the song has yet to finish.

  
There’s no pretense, no hesitation this time; Brooke practically pushes Vanessa into the chair, the younger woman spreading her legs the moment her ass hits the seat. 

“So eager.” Brooke teases, her voice dropping to a low purr. She settles between Vanessa’s legs, making sure to keep her distance this time, circling and bucking her hips in a way that makes Vanessa want to slouch forward, close the gap between them. Vanessa doesn’t move, though; only licks her lips, eyes trailing hungrily up and down Brooke’s body, drinking in every inch of her skin, her hair, her smile.

“It’s okay, baby, you can touch me. There we go.” Brooke’s smile softens as Vanessa trails her hands up Brooke’s body, brings them over the small of her back and down to cup the flesh of her ass. “Does it feel nice, touching mommy like that?”

“Yeah, mommy, fuck.” Vanessa breathes, digging her fingers in a little, her breath suddenly catching in her throat when Brooke moans. Vanessa shifts in her seat as Brooke leans in closer, plants a light kiss on her neck, then another, then another, each kiss a little harder until she’s sucking at Vanessa’s skin, nipping along the line of her neck and up to her jaw, giggling softly at each gasp Vanessa lets out. With each noise, Vanessa can feel herself getting wetter, and just when she thinks she’s about to lose it, about to start begging for Brooke to touch her, the taller woman beats her to the punch.

“Tell me how bad you want me, kitten.” Brooke holds Vanessa’s chin, guides her face up to look Brooke directly in the eyes. “Tell mommy how she can make you feel good.” 

“So badly, mommy, please, need you to-- _ oh fuck. _ ” Vanessa cuts herself off suddenly, her hips bucking involuntarily as Brooke slips her hands up to Vanessa’s chest, palms her tits and squeezes them firmly, the feeling giving way to a slower, more gentle kneading as Brooke sits down on Vanessa’s lap, starts to rut against her hips. 

“Speak clearly, baby, or else mommy won’t be able to play with you.” Brooke’s voice is saccharine, barely above a whisper in Vanessa’s ear. But Vanessa’s unable to oblige the request--all words have flown from her mind, every thought reduced to the feeling of Brooke on her body, vivid images of what she wants Brooke to do to her replacing any coherent sentence she could form to beg for it. Brooke must know that Vanessa’s at her breaking point, though, because in the next moment, she’s moving again, sliding down Vanessa’s body and pulling down Vanessa’s panties without any other requests. 

“These are dripping.” she giggles, and Vanessa must have thanked her, because in the next moment, Brooke is saying something else, something that sounds like  _ you’re welcome, kitten,  _ only it’s muffled, barely audible over the sounds of Brooke sucking at Vanessa’s cunt, licking up and around her folds. She brings her hands to tease along the inside of Vanessa’s thighs and only moves to her clit when Vanessa begins to shiver, powerless to do anything but moan and squirm as Brooke continues to lap at her cunt, making use of every inch of her tongue as she goes.

When Vanessa comes, the room around her spins, flashes of red and white obscuring everything around her as Brooke replaces her tongue with two gentle fingers and rubs Vanessa through her orgasm. 

“How much do I owe you?” Vanessa finally pants once she’s caught her breath, but Brooke just shakes her head.

“On the house.” She shrugs, but this time, it’s Vanessa’s turn to put her foot down.

“No, you gotta let me pay you somehow, come on--”

She stops when she sees the smile on Brooke’s face, her gaze sheepish and suggestive and--

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

“I like Thai food.” Brooke whispers, standing up and dusting herself off. “You free tomorrow at five? There’s a great restaurant on Yonge I could take you to.”

Vanessa smiles, her whole body warming back up again as she stands, too, bringing her hand out to shake Brooke’s. This was definitely a compromise she could live with, that was for sure.

“It’s a date.” 

“It’s a date.” Brooke nods, taking Vanessa’s hand and once again flashing that dazzling smile that almost makes Vanessa want to pull Brooke back on top of her, start everything over again. 

They falter for a moment, unsure what to do with themselves, whether to go or stay, until Brooke finally breaks the silence by pulling Vanessa in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Can’t wait.” 

Vanessa’s cheek buzzes with the faint feeling of Brooke’s lips for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Make Me Feel Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Vanessa returned to the strip club where Brooke works, and they decided to go on a date.
> 
> This chapter, they go out for dinner and then to Brooke's place for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRIT: WOW Y'ALL!!! It's here!!! The last chapter!! So sorry for the delay on it. Everybody say THANK YOU HOLTZ bc without her (aggressively) suggestin it and agreeing to help me write this last chapter, it wouldn't exist. I love u, binch, I ain't never gonna stop lovin u, binch
> 
> Title from Only Girl in the World by Rihanna. Thank you thank you thank you Barbie for being an amazing cheerleader and a beta, you are second to none!!! <3 Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> HOLTZ: HI HOLTZMANNS POPPIN IN WRIT IS A GEM AND I LOVE THEM AND WRITING THIS WITH THEM OK ADIOS ENJOY

Brooke counts down the minutes until her shift ends after Vanessa leaves, every passing song making her more and more restless. The minute the DJ announces last call, Brooke disappears, foregoing the chance to earn a last few hundred bucks to rush off towards the dressing room where she knows her friends are already waiting.

“GUYS!” The doors swing open way harder than Brooke means for them to, and she cringes at the slam that echoes around the narrow, concrete-walled room. “Sorry.”

Yvie waves a hand. “Don’t worry about it. Now what, you look like you’re about to jump out of your costume.”

Brooke’s already started pacing in front of the makeup stations, and she can’t help it because all that her mind is doing is replaying her last interaction with Vanessa. “She came back-”

“Lord, finally.” Asia rolls her eyes, but is unable to keep from smiling a little despite herself. “I was beginning to think I might have to name my first child Vanessa, from how much you were talking about her.”

Brooke blushes. “I wasn’t talking about her  _ that  _ much-”

“‘ _ Oh, Vanessa said this, oh, Vanessa did that,’”  _ Yvie throws her hand over her heart dramatically and Brooke goes over to shove her side. “So what, did she say anything else to you this time, or are we just gonna keep replaying the same three sentences and calling you ‘Mommy’ for the rest of the night?” 

“Oh, sure, I’m the only one who’s been weird and gay over a girl.” Brooke rolls her eyes as she plops down at her station, grabbing her makeup wipes as she adds with a wicked grin, “The name ‘Scarlet’ mean anything to you, _my dear Yvette_?” 

Yvie reddens. “That’s diff--Stop calling me that!” 

The girls around them all snicker, and then silence settles on the room, everyone caught back up in their end-of-night routines. 

Plastique swivels on her stool to face Brooke. “So, what happened? What did she do? What did she say? Did you give her another good time-” 

“No-I mean  _ yes _ , but-no, it was...nice.” Brooke busies herself with getting her mascara off so that she doesn’t have to look up at her. “I, um.” she pauses, suddenly aware of exactly what she’s about to say.

She asked Vanessa out.

She asked Vanessa, a girl who she’d picked up  _ at a strip club _ , who she’d known for the length of approximately  _ four songs _ and  _ two lap dances _ , out for dinner at her favourite Thai place.

How in the  _ world  _ was she supposed to tell her friends something so incredibly stupid?

Before she can open her mouth to even form the words, though, Detox pipes up from her station at the corner, rocketing up off her chair to slam the counter in front of her. 

“Oh my  _ God _ , you  _ slut! _ ” Detox practically screams, “You asked her out. You actually asked her out. Oh my God. This is the best day of my life.  _ Legend. _ ” 

Brooke wants to retort with something, explain herself however she can, but it’s a lost effort, everyone else erupting into screams and fits of clapping and bouncing up and down, Plastique even falling out of her chair. 

“It’s not a big-”

“Oh, you  _ bet  _ it’s a big deal, bitch.” Kameron scoots her chair closer to Brooke’s station. “So, how did you do it? Did you whisper the words all sultry into her ear as you gave her a lap dance?” 

“Shut up,” Brooke groans as the other girls all crack up, “I did not. Did something far more embarrassing, actually.”

Kameron gives her a look. “You didn’t ask her while she came, did you?”

“What? No!” Brooke swats Kameron’s side. “I wouldn’t let her pay and then asked her afterwards when she said she absolutely  _ had  _ to repay me.” 

Detox looks at her in the mirror incredulously. “She probably would have gone down on you right then and there if you asked!” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t wanna ask  _ that.  _ I wanna, y’know, start small first.” Brooke doesn’t know why the words are heating her cheeks up, why she’s so hung up over a girl that she’s been in the presence of for ten minutes in total, max. But she is. 

“You  _ like  _ her!” Yvie lets out an  _ aww  _ as she says it, one that Plastique mimics right afterwards. 

Brooke sputters. “I don’t even know her.”

“Yeah, but you want to.” Asia’s look is knowing, too knowing, and it makes Brooke let out a huff. 

“So what?” Brooke doesn’t know why she’s so defensive over it, really. The girls on the cast hooked up with patrons all the time, being careful to keep it under the radar. 

But Brooke doesn’t want to only hook up with Vanessa, have her be just a casual option on a rotating list of conquests like many of the other girls have. No, Vanessa’s different. Brooke doesn’t know why, but she is. 

_____

Brooke does her makeup differently for their date than the way she does it for work. 

Less overdrawn lips, for one, though the same colour. Less dark and sultry eyes, but more colourful. More highlight and less contour. Her face is brighter, though as inviting. Just in a different way. 

Brooke spends the entire walk to the restaurant ruminating, because that’s what her brain does best. This time, it’s about the way that she had given Vanessa her number so that she could text her about where and when to meet. It keeps replaying, the way she had run back to where Vanessa was sitting in the crowd to drop a slip of paper into her hand after she had already kissed her cheek goodbye, not maintaining  _ any  _ sense of dignity whatsoever, nope. 

So much for being smooth. The memory repeats itself over and over in her head like a broken record, making her cringe. Sometimes, it felt like Brooke’s suaveness disappeared as soon as she stopped performing, leaving behind an impulsivity in her actions that was funny to watch at best, and fully embarrassing at worst. 

She beats Vanessa to Sabai Sabai, the restaurant’s lit up sign casting a soft glow on the sidewalk in front of her. The booth that she’s lead to is in a corner of the restaurant, tucked up against two brick walls underneath the soft glow of the lamps hanging from the ceiling. 

Vanessa gets there not long after, and Brooke’s breath catches in her throat because she’s equally striking outside of the red light that normally coats the club. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Brooke goes to hug Vanessa, doesn’t know if she should kiss her cheek or not, because really, where do you go from getting someone off in a private room in a strip club?

Twice?

Brooke can see the way that Vanessa’s eyes roam over her after they sit down, taking her in. It makes her feel less out of her element, more in control, since it’s something that she’s used to experiencing. 

What she’s not used to, though, is having to make small talk with her clients ( _ past  _ clients) while sitting across from them at a table in a busy restaurant. 

“So,” Brooke starts, as Vanessa scans her menu, “Ever tried Thai food before?” 

“Not really.” Vanessa shrugs. “I mean, I’ve had Thai Express and shit, but that probably doesn’t count as the real thing, right?”

Brooke giggles, shaking her head. 

“Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that!” Vanessa objects indignantly, and it occurs to Brooke suddenly that a few other patrons close by have turned their heads to look at the source of noise. 

Vanessa out of the club isn’t just lively--she’s  _ loud _ , too, in a way that’s absolutely unapologetic, and somehow, Brooke loves it. 

“Some of us ain’t got wads of tips to eat out with all the time.” Vanessa grumbles, taking a sip of her water, but if she thinks Brooke is going to let her get away that easily, then she’s sadly mistaken.

“But you have over a hundred dollars to spend getting  _ eaten  _ ou--”

Vanessa freezes, and the rest of the joke dies on Brooke’s lips, the realization of just what she was saying hitting her a little too late.

Great. Here they were, trying to get to know the other person outside the context of the club, and Brooke had dragged them right back into it.

God, she’s so stupid. 

“So, um… What’s good here?” Vanessa coughs, studying the menu just a little too intently. 

“I like the pad see ew.” Brooke suggests, reaching over to tap the picture of the dish on Vanessa’s menu, “Get it mild if you don’t like spice, though.”

“ _ Bitch, _ ” Vanessa rolls her eyes, “My dumb ass can barely handle no spice, you ain’t gotta tell me twice.” 

“Alright.” Brooke laughs, and Vanessa laughs too, and it’s nice, their dynamic finally feeling almost easy to push forward. 

Almost like it’s a perfectly natural thing, to be talking and laughing with the woman in front of her. 

Before they can continue the conversation, though, a waitress appears to take their order, and the vibe breaks, silence settling in once again when she leaves. 

And they’d been doing so  _ well.  _ Fuck.

“So, what do you do?” Brooke starts, regretting the question as she’s saying it. Surely, she should be able to think of  _ something _ else, something a little less dorky, but it’s all she can think of at the moment. Besides, where work was concerned, Brooke had already shown Vanessa hers--Vanessa might as well show her hers, too. 

“I’m an event planner!” Vanessa lights up a little, and suddenly, Brooke’s question doesn’t seem so lame, after all. Vanessa talks almost non-stop after that, answering all of Brooke’s questions about weddings and bar mitzvahs and mitigating the risk of having romantic candles placed on the staircase of a wedding shoot when the bridesmaids are likely already drunk until their food finally arrives, thick, steaming piles of noodles making their mouths water.

“Oh my  _ God. _ ” Vanessa is the first to take a bite, barely reacting to how hot the food is as she shovels a forkful into her mouth. “Oh my God.” 

“What?” Brooke giggles, her chest swelling with hope that Vanessa’s reaction is a good sign.

“What did you say this was again? Pack see ookie or something?”

“Pad see ew!” Brooke is unable to keep herself from practically screaming from laughter in reaction, spitting out her own noodles.

“Well it’s not ew, it’s amazing!” Vanessa defends herself, only to giggle along too when Brooke laughs even harder. “Lord, I’mma have to start eating out more often.”

Brooke resists the obvious joke she could make, especially now that the ice is safely broken, and shovels in another mouthful of noodles herself, noting with a special bloom of pride that they taste even better than usual. 

The rest of the date passes without incident. In fact, it’s probably one of the better ones Brooke’s been on; now that the initial awkwardness is finally over with, their conversation flows freely, and they find they have more in common than Brooke could ever have dreamed of. And even the stuff that sounds like it’s from another world, that Brooke would normally dismiss or disagree with, is suddenly incredibly interesting to her--Vanessa  _ makes _ it interesting, makes every Pokemon game and every argument about the benefits of liquid versus powder foundation seem like something Brooke actually wants to learn. 

And it’s not just Brooke that feels that way. When she finally gets a word in edgewise, finally tells Vanessa about the time she spent living in South Africa or the best cut of chicken at Swiss Chalet, Vanessa’s face is animated the whole time, and Brooke can tell she’s fully listening, thinking about what she’ll say to follow up and learning about Brooke’s perspective on the world. They order dessert just to get a chance to keep talking, and by the time they get the bill and Brooke chances a look at her phone, it’s almost ten o’clock. 

“Oh, I should probably get going.” Vanessa chews her lip as she stares at her phone in turn. “I gotta get home, I got a meeting at a venue in the Distillery District tomorrow, don’t wanna be up too late or the commute’s gonna be Hell.” 

This is Brooke’s chance - she can either ask for a second date and leave it at that, or she could spring for something more. For a moment, she almost leans towards the conservative option, afraid that going for sex on the first date might put Vanessa off.

Then she remembers how they met, and suddenly, it doesn’t seem like such an outlandish proposition. 

“Well, I actually live pretty close to that area…you, um, you wanna crash and just go straight to your meeting in the morning?”

“What’s your address?” Vanessa’s reply is quick, her phone already open to the Uber app to punch in Brooke’s answer.

\--

The sex is different this time - it’s slower, more exploratory, more affectionate. Brooke and Vanessa take time to explore each other’s bodies, stroking and kissing every inch of skin, listening for the gasps and whimpers that signal that they’re doing something right. 

It’s interesting. For all of Brooke’s bravado, Vanessa only has to run her short nails along the curve of her ribs, kiss along the line of her neck, before Brooke is putty in her hands. Getting Brooke on the bed, bracketing her hips with her thighs is a rush that Vanessa didn’t know she needed. Being the one to make Brooke squirm, hands reaching up to pinch her own nipples because she’s already so  _ needy,  _ wanting more. It’s a role reversal, one that Vanessa wants to take her time with, fully explore the woman underneath her. 

“Please.” The word leaves Brooke’s lips in a gasp when Vanessa grabs just a little bit harder at her hip, kisses her neck with a slight graze of her teeth. 

“Nuh-uh.” Vanessa catches Brooke’s hand as it’s about to go to her own panties to give herself some relief. “You gotta be good for me.” 

Brooke huffs, tries to free her hand, but Vanessa interlocks their fingers, pressing their hands up on the bed beside Brooke’s head. 

“Much better.” Vanessa practically purrs the words in Brooke’s ear before biting lightly at her earlobe, making her gasp. 

It’s so different from the club to Vanessa, being the one that gets to be in control. The one who can touch Brooke and control the pace and call the shots, all to make the woman underneath her fall apart. It’s not what Vanessa had expected from the night before it started, but now? She doesn’t want it to ever end. 

Brooke is bold, though, more so than Vanessa expects her to be, grinding herself down on Vanessa’s thigh to get some relief. The little gasp of pleasure that leaves her mouth makes Vanessa pull her leg back, sit back on her heels, a slight satisfaction running through her veins when Brooke whines. 

“Hey!” Brooke pouts, crossing her arms in a way that’s almost endearing. “Come on, don’t tease me like that.”

“Behave, then I won’t have to.” Vanessa shrugs. There’s silence for a moment, Brooke frowning slightly as she weighs her options, until Vanessa decides she’s had enough. 

“All I wanna hear is yes, ma’am, then I can go back to makin’ you feel good.” she leans forward to whisper in Brooke’s ear, preventatively reaching her hands up to Brooke’s wrists to pin them down. “You understand?”

Brooke whimpers, and Vanessa pulls away again, forcing her face into a stern expression despite the excitement she can feel spreading in her body. It’s exhilarating, finally being able to call the shots. To see this entirely different side of Brooke, to get to play with it and explore it, explore  _ her. _

It’s almost enough to make her cave, but then again, what would be the fun in that?

“I understand.” Brooke finally gives in, the surrender coming out all in one hot, quick breath.

“Good girl.” Vanessa smirks. Realizing she could probably take it even further, traces her hands from Brooke’s wrists up her arms, towards her collarbones as she teases, “Now ask me nicely, baby, be polite.” 

There’s a fifty-fifty chance that Brooke won’t buy it, that Vanessa’s headed for another power-struggle. Brooke is a smart woman, though, so she simply huffs before whining something out under her breath, something that sounds a lot like  _ please.  _

Unfortunately, that’s just not quite good enough for Vanessa, not when she’s in this kind of mood.

“What was that?” Vanessa brings her fingers down from Brooke’s collarbone along her chest, tracing just shy of her cleavage but not daring to venture any further. “Come on, nice and loud, baby girl.”

She brings her hands down to pinch Brooke’s nipple just as she cries out her plea a little louder, a little more desperate.

_ “Please fuck me _ .” 

“Better.” Vanessa lets her touch become tender, loosening her tight grip on Brooke’s tits to gently trace circles around her nipple, smiling against Brooke’s jaw as the blonde shivers underneath her.

“So pretty when you’re all undone like this, you know that?” Vanessa kisses her way down to Brooke’s neck, sucks lightly on the skin there. “Can I bite you here, or you can’t get marked?”

“Yeah, no, don’t bite me.” Brooke pants, beginning to squirm when Vanessa answers by humming her understanding against her skin. “I can’t get marked up in my industry. Ruins the illusion.” She lets out a harsh laugh, but Vanessa only nods. She doesn’t want to do anything to make trouble for Brooke at her job. 

“I’ll be careful, then.” 

Vanessa threads her fingers through Brooke’s hair instead and grabs a fistful. She tugs slightly, relishing in the way it makes Brooke gasp.

“Looks like I ain’t even need to bite to get you excited.” Vanessa laughs, kissing the nape of Brooke’s neck lightly and scraping it with her teeth, just enough for Brooke to feel the near-sting of a bite and not enough to mark her. 

It earns her another gasp, and she files the move away for later, a flash of satisfaction running through her as she tugs on Brooke’s locks a little more, her other hand running down the blonde’s body and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“So pretty, baby.” Vanessa rasps in Brooke’s ear, and fuck, if the sight of Brooke coming undone underneath her isn’t enough to take Vanessa to the edge, then the noise Brooke makes at the praise certainly is. Vanessa can’t wait any more. So instead, she finally guides her hand home between Brooke’s legs, and starts to work some kind of magic. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Brooke gasps, so out of breath and desperate that Vanessa can’t help but shiver despite herself as she rubs Brooke through her underwear, feeling the fabric become slicker with every movement as Brooke’s hips twitch back into Vanessa’s hand. 

“ _ More, more, Ness, please. _ ” Brooke’s voice is barely her own, and it’s cute, somehow, watching her become this much of a mess this early on into things. It’s incredibly tempting; Vanessa almost wants to keep teasing, wants to see just how far she can push Brooke before the woman really, truly loses control, but she stops herself, knowing that Brooke is already close enough to her limit.

Besides, she may be done teasing, but in terms of making Brooke feel good, well. She’s just getting started. 

“Let’s take these off, sweetheart.” the pet name falls off Vanessa’s lips easily, despite how strange it feels to be using it for Brooke instead of hearing it directed towards herself. One look at Brooke, though, and Vanessa can tell that the other woman doesn’t mind--in fact, she almost looks more comfortable somehow, reassured, as if the affection the name holds is making things even better. And to a certain extent, it is, even for Vanessa. She’s not just fucking Brooke anymore; she’s making love to her sweetheart. 

She wonders, for a brief moment, if Brooke had felt the same way in the club, or if sweetheart was something she called all of her clients. But the thought leaves her mind almost as instantly as it entered it; right now, it doesn’t really matter, because Brooke is squirming and bucking and gripping the sheets, desperately trying to be good and not get ahead of herself as she waits for Vanessa to make good on the promise she just delivered.

“So patient for me.” Vanessa praises, her heart melting a little as she finally hooks her fingers over the waistband of Brooke’s underwear and peels it off of her hips. “Good girl.” 

Brooke says nothing, only lets out a shaky exhale, and that’s when Vanessa gets what just might be the best idea she’s had all night.

“Sit on my face.” 

Brooke looks up at her, and for a moment, Vanessa thinks she might say no, thinks she might say that she’s afraid of hurting Vanessa. Truth is, Vanessa doesn’t know if she will--she’s never actually tried it before. What she does know, though, is that she wants to try it with Brooke, right now. 

“You won’t hurt me, I promise--” she starts, but then Brooke shakes her head. 

“I’m not worried about that,” she promises, propping herself up on her elbows and then heaving herself up all the way, “I was just thinking that I was gonna have a hard time staying up on my legs.”

They both laugh, and before the air can settle into any more worry, Vanessa slings her arms over and behind Brooke’s neck, and then she’s laying down, Brooke on top of her trailing kisses as she moves up Vanessa’s body, bit of exposed skin by bit of exposed skin until she’s shimmied her way up above Vanessa’s face. She crouches down, uses her height to plant her hands firmly on the headboard for extra support, and then Vanessa loses her nerve.

“Um, B?” she starts, only to get cut off by a bemused laugh from the blonde above her. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you, sweetheart?” 

Vanessa reddens and says nothing, suddenly painfully aware of how fast the tables have turned. She doesn’t have much time to feel embarrassed though, because Brooke has already settled into her newfound control and is already taking care of Vanessa, shifting her weight so that she can free a hand to stroke through Vanessa’s hair.

“It’s alright,” she soothes, “Just let mommy teach you, okay? I’ll tell you what to do.” 

Vanessa nods, grateful that Brooke didn’t choose to make fun of her for getting insecure. No, Brooke has proven time and time again that she’s not like that, and so Vanessa feels safe as she follows Brooke’s directions to grab her by her hips and lower her down, pull her chin up and breathe through her nose while she reaches her tongue up to just eat Brooke out like she normally would, just like that, keep going, keep going, faster, faster--

Brooke’s legs start to tremble, and Vanessa realizes that for the past few moments, she hasn’t said anything at all--at least, not any coherent words. The only sounds leaving Brooke’s lips are soft gasps that spur Vanessa on more, making her grip Brooke’s upper thighs tighter to pull her closer. 

“Just like that, you’re doing so good, baby-”

Brooke’s praises are cut off in a moan that Vanessa’s sure the neighbours can hear, but it doesn’t matter. The way Brooke is moving her hips against her face makes Vanessa never want to stop, not when she can get Brooke so undone without even making her come yet. 

But she’s close. Vanessa can tell by the way one of Brooke’s hands has left the headboard to nestle in Vanessa’s hair, pushing her head closer, begging for it without using words. Brooke doesn’t seem like she can, from the incoherent sounds leaving her mouth.

The fact that Vanessa’s the one to make Brooke like this? Getting her so worked up, after being the one at Brooke’s mercy twice before? It’s intoxicating, a feeling of power that Vanessa’s never really felt before. 

But she loves it.

Vanessa can feel her fingers making indents in Brooke’s upper thighs as she squeezes them, matching Brooke’s movements. She looks up from her position, sees the way Brooke’s head is tilted back, the way her lips are slightly parted in a gasp. She sucks on Brooke’s clit, lets out a little moan against her as she does. 

“I- _ fuck _ , Ness, I-” 

Brooke’s words are cut off in a soundless scream and Vanessa doesn’t stop, meeting the jerky movements of her hips until Brooke is pushing off of her, rolling onto the bed beside her. 

Her chest is rising and falling erratically and she looks fucked out and Vanessa’s never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. 

“Take your time, catch your breath.” Vanessa can’t help the smirk on her face as Brooke turns to lay on her side and face her, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

“That was amazing, baby. You did so well for me, did you know that?” Brooke purrs the words as she trails shaky fingers up Vanessa’s arm and shoulder and along her collarbone, and Vanessa feels her cheeks heating up at the praise.

“Such a good girl.” Brooke seems to have caught her breath, sitting back up before climbing back on top of Vanessa. Except the power’s shifted, and Vanessa gulps, squeezing her thighs together. 

Because the sight of Brooke straddling her, hair tickling her face before she tosses it out of the way, over her shoulder? 

Vanessa’s weak for it. 

“No, baby girl, you’re not hiding from me.” Brooke tsks as she spreads Vanessa’s legs apart, shaking her head. Vanessa, for her part, finds herself unable to say anything at all; she’s only able to let out a little squeak as Brooke slots herself between her legs and begins to grind against nothing but the air between them. With every thrust, every swing of her hips, Brooke lowers herself a little closer to Vanessa, almost looking like she might close the distance. But then Brooke giggles, pulls back up, or worse, stops moving at all, and Vanessa’s left ineffectively humping the air, whining with desperation.

It’s absolutely maddening, and Vanessa could do it forever.

Finally, Brooke closes the distance between them, rubbing and grinding herself up against Vanessa, grinning as Vanessa’s slickness meets her own.

“Get up, I wanna try something.” Brooke already has her hands supporting Vanessa’s back, guiding her up as she says it.

“You ever tribbed before?” Brooke continues, giggling affectionately when Vanessa shakes her head, blushing. “Night of firsts for you, huh?” she winks, and Vanessa can’t help but giggle a little too, though she’s not sure whether it’s more out of nerves or excitement. 

“Okay, put your legs like this, good girl… Now scootch towards me, and I’ll go here…” Brooke guides them together until they’re fit like puzzle pieces, one of Brooke’s legs over Vanessa’s shoulders and one of Vanessa’s boxing Brooke in close to her in turn. 

“Now c’mere.” It’s the last thing Brooke says before she pulls Vanessa forward to close any distance left between them, and then they’re kissing, they’re kissing and grinding and feeling each other, the wet sounds of sex filling the room. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Vanessa barely recognizes the voice coming out of her mouth as her own, can barely see through the clouds covering her vision as she moves faster up against Brooke, the other woman responding only with huffs and whimpers as she meets each of Vanessa’s thrusts with equal force. 

“You gonna come for me, angel? You gonna come for mommy?” Brooke finally grunts out, and yes, Vanessa’s going to come, she’s going to come, she needs to come so badly she can hardly hold it in--

“Ask me for it, baby. Show me how bad you want it.”

As if to cement her point, Brooke changes her pace, going both slower and yet somehow harder than before, and Vanessa is gone, unable to let her pride hold her back any longer. 

“Please mommy, please, please let me come, please may I come, oh my God, I need to come, I need to come, I need to--”

“Come, baby, come for mommy.” 

They come together, their moans overlapping and intertwining until Vanessa can’t tell who’s feeling what, whose sounds she’s even hearing, and then, gradually, everything is calm. They continue to rut against each other until they’ve both come down from their orgasms, only to separate and finally collapse back onto the bed, completely spent. 

“You got two, no fair.” Vanessa pouts as she wiggles closer, nestling into Brooke’s arms. Brooke cocks an eyebrow and reaches down to begin lazily teasing at Vanessa’s clit, but the shorter girl only yelps, twisting away.

“So sensitive.” Brooke teases, “You sure you want another, babe?” 

Vanessa sticks out her tongue, but snuggles close again despite herself. “All I’m saying is, you owe me one.”

“I know.” Brooke giggles, kissing Vanessa’s forehead and squeezing her tightly. “But let’s save that for our second date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! I'm working on a couple one-shots and the next chap of sound of music, I promise I haven't disappeared! Stay tuned, y'all ^_^


End file.
